villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry (Pride)
Harry is the main antagonist of the 2004 British made-for-television film Pride. He was voiced by the late , who also played the Horned King in Disney's The Black Cauldron, and General Woundwort in the 1999-2001 TV series Watership Down. Biography Harry is a cruel alpha male lion who leads a gang of rogue lions called "The Wanderers". He kills Fleck's mother and terrorizes Suki's pride. When Suki joins the Wanderers due to her negligence to hunt for her pride, Harry is aware of Suki's status as a vegetarian, thus; when she has cubs with Dark, another member of the Wanderers, Harry kills and eats all but one of them, Rory. He tells her that her cubs "went missing" and threatens for Rory to "go missing" as well if she refuses to comply with his demands. That night, Suki eavesdrops on Harry and Dark discussing their plan to invade Suki's pride and kill everyone to take over their territory. She rushes to her pride to warn them about the Wanderers preparing to attack. As the morning comes, Dark and Harry arrive to face the other lions, including Lush, a lion that Suki met on her way home. The evil lion prepares to eat Rory, making Dark realize it was Harry who murdered his cubs. Suki intervenes and a fight breaks out between the pride and the Wanderers. Harry attacks Suki's brother Linus, but Linus manages to corner Harry on the edge of a cliff. Harry begs for Dark to save him. But out of anger of losing his cubs to Harry, Dark refuses and pushes the wicked lion over the edge to his death, with Harry landing on his stomach on the rocks below. Gallery Images Dark and harry vagaabonds pride 2004 bbc by whs06 dbv6omh-fullview.jpg|Harry (right) with Dark (left). Pride Harry.png|Harry's evil stare. Pride Harry demands Dark to kick Suki out.png|"She's just another mouth to feed. Kick her out!" Pride Harry congrats Suki.png|Harry "congratulating" Suki for having cubs. Pride Harry lies to Dark.png|"C'mon Dark!, I may have psychopathic tendencies, but I'm not an idiot!", Harry lying to Dark about not killing his cubs. Pride Harry and Dark make their move.png|Harry and Dark approaching Suki's pride. Pride Harry touching reunion.png|"What a touching reunion." Pride Harry is stuck on the cliff.png|Harry beckons for Dark's help while on the cliff edge. Pride Harry Falls.png|Harry plummeting from the cliff to his death. Videos Lion fight! - Pride - BBC animal drama Trivia *Harry is the only lion character in the film to have a death that is seen onscreen. *Harry's death is similar to the way Mufasa dies in The Lion King, as both lions hang off cliffs and beg another lion (Dark and Scar) to help them, only for the other lion to send them falling off the cliff to their deaths (Dark pushed Harry off the cliff as revenge for Harry killing all but one of his and Suki's cubs whilst Scar threw Mufasa off the cliff so he could become King). Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Blackmailers Category:Predator Category:Elderly Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Perverts Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Cannibals Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Misogynists Category:Tyrants Category:Ferals Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Barbarian